


What Is Seen and What Is- Daryl Sees

by TWDObsessive



Series: What Is Seen and What Is. [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Rick, Daryl's PoV, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Top Daryl, Virgin Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part four of the What Is Seen and What Is series.  Daryl's point of view as he wakes up after he and Rick spend their first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Seen and What Is- Daryl Sees

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd! Beware of errors!

I woke up like normal. Dixon style. Bitter, angry, annoyed, but still strong and determined. Every mornin' since the end of the world was like wakin' from one nightmare into another. I usually don't sleep good. Bad dreams. About the before and the after and sometimes all of it wrapped into one.

Never told anyone 'bout that. No one's damn business how I sleep. But this morning was different. As soon as my eyes opened I rubbed out the sleep goo that always stuck to my lashes so that I could see clear, take in my surroundings. Figurin' out what was fadin' from my memories as nightmares and what was actually real.

Wasn't the first time I woke up at Rick's side. Plenty 'a times the family slept all together in a big ole' pile for safety. Rick and I always found each other and made sure we was close. 'Case we had to talk at night. Plan. Strategize. I noticed there was a comfort to it, too. Ain't stupid. Felt safe next to Rick. Liked feelin' the warmth of him against me and I trusted him and he trusted me. Bad dreams was always less when we was sleepin' side by side. I'm a Dixon and I'm use ta' not bein' anything ta anyone. But Rick always made me feel like somethin'. Even before last night. Before kissing and loving on each other. Ain't never had nothin' like that. Never. 

This mornin' was the best wakin' up I ever had in my life. Any nightmares I might 'a had were forgotten 'for I even knew where I was. I was in a bed with Rick. A real bed. Not a floor or a sleeping bag or just the plain ole' earth. A softness with blankets. And I didn't just wake up with the warmth of an arm or a leg on me. I woke up with Rick's head on my chest and an armed draped 'round me on purpose. Soft snorin' sounds comin' from him. Cute as fuck.

Can't barely believe it even though it's probly been in the back a' my head for months. Maybe longer. There was more to me and Rick. Always has been more. Wanted to be by him all the time. Wanted to do right by him. By his kids. He was my family and he cared ‘bout me more than anyone else ever had in my whole damn life.

I'd die for him and not blink an eye. Starve so he and his kids could eat. Done that. Tons a times. Pretendin' to take my share but knocking most of it off on other plates when people's not lookin'. Mostly Rick's cause he got so thin. And Carl cause he's a growin' boy. Woulda given all I had to lil' asskicker too if she'd had any teeth.

Funny thing is, Rick never made my loyalty and my friendship seem one-sided. He always looked to me for decisions. Valued what I had to say. Worried ‘bout me when I was gone. He'd look at me in ways that said how much he cared ‘bout me. People say shit a lot. Say they care or they're doin' good by ya. But Rick never said it and never had to. Could tell just by the look in his eyes. 

But last night, still wet and cold from a shower I had to take cause Carol ain't one to fool with no more, Rick's eyes told me more. Told me he sees. He sees more 'tween us and I knew what he meant right away cause we can read each other. Ain't no one else ever been able to do that with me.

His pupils blew wide, and his whole body just relaxed and it was like he was offerin' everythin' he had. When he stepped closer and gave me a chance to not want what he's givin', I knew things was gonna change. Usually hate change. But this change was gonna be better. Was gonna be more. Was gonna be stuff I ain't never had.

I didn't even know how damn bad I wanted to kiss the fucker till his lips was on mine. Hands in my wet hair. Taste of him on my tongue. Earthy and sweet like honey drippin' down the bark of a tree, like morning dew, and a new sun risin' after a hateful night.

When I put my hands on his hips I knew. I knew I'd be puttin' those hands every damn where. Cause suddenly havin' him 'gainst me was the number one priority.

Carol walked in while we was kissin'. Didn't even act surprised. Just carried on with her business like me and Rick kissin's the most natural thing she ever seen.

And after that? When we had to pull apart for the interruption, Rick told me with words what I already knew from his eyes and his lips. And I locked the door and egged him on. Cause I wanted more of that feelin'. More of havin' Rick drink me in like he's been lost in the desert and thirsty.

More kissin' led to more hands and more hands led to less clothes and less clothes led to a bed and two naked bodies that ain't been loved in years. Well, one that ain't been loved in years. Rick was starved for it cause it's been so long. And I just ain't never had it at all. 

But the whole time, it wasn't like Rick just wanted to _feel_ , he wanted to feel _me_. Specifically. 

I wasn't even scared 'bout bein' naked with him. Cause it was Rick and Rick knows me and he wouldn't hurt me. I know that like I know the tracks of a buck in the Georgia woods. 

Don't know much 'bout gay sex. Don't know much 'bout straight sex neither. But Rick was always the leader so I just figured I'd let him lead. Thought he'd be the one doing the actual fuckin' part. But Rick always hears me. Always pays 'tention. I know I was making a soft racket by his ear, all whimper and gaspy and very un-dixon-like. Words was tumblin' out 'a me like water out a fishin' net. 

"Ain't never done this, you gotta tell me 'f I'm doin' anythin' wrong," I whispered as I squeezed at the curves of his ass with my calloused hands, his lips kissin' and suckin' on my throat. 

"Never have either," he said. I knew what he meant. Never have with a man. But he wasn't understandin'. I never have with _anyone_.

"I mean," I tried to make some words but his mouth had kissed down to my chest and his tongue was sliding over a nipple that was so hard I's afraid I might slice him open. "I mean, never. With anyone," I gasped.

He peeled away from me and christ was my body cold all 'a sudden without his skin 'gainst me. 

"You're a virgin?" He asked, eyes all wide, eager to know stuff 'bout me. I don't let people know a lot. Not even Rick or Carol. But when things come out, Rick always devours the knowledge like it's fresh food right off the fire pit. Like he was starvin' for it already. Knew he wasn't gonna judge me or nothin', but his lips curled into a smile and I knew he was plannin' in his head.

"Want you to be the one that fucks me then. You never been inside someone, I want to be your first. I want to be yours." He murmured it between kissing my neck and biting at my bottom lip.

Well, almost had no choice a' how to get off cause his words almost made me come just from having my cock pressed hot 'gainst his leg and hearin' bout him wanting to be mine.

Didn’t have any goddamn idea how ta even get started and it was awkward and bumbling and involved more laughing and giggling than I ever expected. But we figured it out. And it was amazing. To have him below me, to be in him and to be responsible for his moans and his gasps. To see him lookin' at me, hungry, as I pumped in and out of amazing tightness. To hear him beggin' me to thrust harder and faster. Tellin' me he loved me, he always loved me. My hand on him stroking him while I was deep inside, part a’ him. Two thrusts after I watched his cock spend itself all over his tight stomach, I came inside a' him. He was mine. He was everythin'.

Apparently we were the only two people left alive in the whole world who didn’t see this thing coming. Aaron and Eric knew. Everyone at the dinner table knew. And according to the note that Carl slid under the door shortly after he got back from dinner at the Anderson’s, even he knew. 

_Dad and Daryl- I heard you guys are finally doing it. Judith and I will bunk with Michonne. Love, Carl._

I loved the feelin’ of Rick’s head warming my chest and the weight of it ‘gainst me. I had an arm around him, palm flat against his back and I rubbed it slowly because he was mine and I could. His snoring stuttered and he wiggled closer to my body and whispered my name, tucking his arm tighter around me. 

“Sun’s up,” I said and kissed the top of his head. “You got any regrets?” 

He leaned up and brought his lips to mine, all gentle kisses. “Only that it took so long,” he said against my mouth, running hands up my sides and moaning. 

I laughed. He was gonna to be insatiable. I could tell already. We were gonna to have to do it every night and maybe every mornin’! I was totally ok with that, but I had plans to head out at dawn with Aaron and it was well past dawn. 

Rick rolled over me careful and kept kissing me, thrusting his hardness ‘gainst my leg. “We need to find some lube,” he murmured.

“I hurt you last night?” I asked worryin’ myself instantly.

“Nah, like waking up and still feeling that you were in there. But if we want to do it like a lot more…,” he stopped moving and met my eyes. “You wanna do it a lot more, right?” 

“Yeah, man,” I said. Didn’t say much else. I ain’t much of a talker. He knows that. I let my eyes rest on his and he’d know. He’d see that I love him more my own life. I always have and he knows that too. 

And then we just fell into grabbin' and grindin' and kissin' and it just felt so good and there was no stoppin' until both of us gasped out and came between ourselves makin’ a hell of a mess. 

Totally worth it, though. I smeared a finger into the pool of white on my chest, our mix, and brought it to my mouth. Seen that kinda stuff in pornos and wondered if Rick would think it was hot. 

"Jesus fucking christ you are so fucking hot. How did I not realize this for so long?” he whispered. I swiped up a little more and held it to his mouth to see if he’d do what I wanted. Feelin’ kinda flirty and stuff. And he totally did it. And he was right, that _was_ sexy as fuck.

Still took me a while to get out 'a the room. Word had gotten out 'bout me offerin' to be the bait so Aaron could get out alive when we was stuck in that car. So before I could even slip outa bed and get clothes on I hadta hear one 'a Rick's long soliloquies 'bout how important I am. And how important my safety is to him and his kids. Makin' me sufficiently guilty. Enough that I's 'bout half afraid ta ever leave the walls again. But it was nice to hear. Nice to hear the concern and love in his soft rumble of a voice. Made me feel like I's the only person alive in his whole wide world when he pays 'ttention to me like that.

I grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen on my way out the front door. Not the peanut butter one cause I didn't want Michonne to kill me after that lecture I just got 'bout stayin' alive. Only one down there was Carol. Wearin' a ridiculous sweater and slacks that don't suit her near as well as mud and dirt. She looked ridiculous. But before I could even start pokin' fun she walked over and kissed my forehead like she does. She momma's on me a lot. Knows I ain't never really had one so's she makes it like she's mine. 

"I'm glad you had a good night, pookie." She tells me, usin' a nickname I ain't heard from her since the peaceful days of the prison.

"Yeah," I said cause I don't talk much. Tried not to smile like a damn kid just found a tin a cookies.

"She grinned and leaned back sheddin’ her fake for a few moments and she was just the old Carol for a minute. Not the grenade launching badass that saves our lives more 'n we save hers, just my ole’ friend Carol.

"You wanna talk about it? He sayin' nice things and being good to you?"

I grinned and nodded. "Loves me," I said, as I bit at a nail, 'cause that was the main thing. The best thing.

She nodded. "I know he does. You guys enjoy what good comes in his life. But don't let it distract you from survivin', you got me?"

I nodded and knocked at her shoulder with mine. As I walked out the front door I yelled back to her, "Don't get your pretty little dress slacks dirty wrestling water chestnuts from them housewives." And she threw a dish towel at me as I shut the door.

Aaron was on his front porch to greet me 'fore I even got to the top step.

"Sorry 'm late," I said.

He shook his head. "Don’t worry about it. Let's reschedule the run for tomorrow. Nothing's dire."

I didn’t say nothin’ back. I like Aaron but I just simply ain’t much of a talker. 

“Glenn brought some more bike parts over he found in another garage. You wanna see?” 

I grunted a yes and followed him in through the house. 

“Daryl!” Eric said as he came outta the kitchen. I grunted a hello. Eric’s a good guy. Ain’t got no problem with him. But I always just prefer listenin’ to talkin.

“You look… refreshed this morning, sugar. This have anything to do with a certain sheriff?”

I looked from him to Aaron. Aaron shaking his head, knowin’ it probably wasn’t best to blurt things like that out. 

“He’s just here to tinker with the bike, Eric. Let’s not get too nosy.”

These two were killin’ me. They wanted to know so bad. Been tryin’ ta get me ta open up about Rick for weeks but I’m a Dixon and I don’t talk ‘bout relationships. ‘Specially not gay ones that I ain’t even really wrapped my own brain ‘round yet. But I knew from Rick that there’d been conversation, so I might as well let them have it.

“‘S’ok, Aaron,” I said and looked back at Eric. “Yeah, I’m refreshed. And Rick’s refreshed. We’re both refreshed.” They just stared, jaws dropped and eyes like they ain’t quite sure of my innuendo. “Refreshed cause we had sex last night,” I clarified. 

Eric gasped and put a hand to his mouth, all smiles and practically bouncin’ on his heels. Aaron just smiled slowly. 

“Guess I got you to thank for that,” I said as I nodded to Aaron. “So thanks.”

Aaron shrugged. “Didn’t tell him anything he didn’t already know.”

“You two are coming over for dinner tonight,” Eric said, more order than request. “Don’t you dare say no. It will be an apocalyptic double date and I’m busting open my best bottle of wine."

“K,” I said shrugging. Cause now that I see what I have with Rick… I kinda wanna watch other people seein’ it.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up- Double date! Dinner at Aaron and Eric's through Eric's point of view.


End file.
